


i can't lose you

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Civil War implied, Coulson can't handle disappointing Daisy, Coulson getting Daisy's name wrong, Cunnilingus, Daisy can't stop thinking about Coulson's stupid handsome face, Desk Sex, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Inhumans (Marvel), Loss, Music, Porn With Feels, Resolved Sexual Tension, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Suits, Teammate tension, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Ward is an evil asshole, separated by circumstance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Coulson are separated, then come together again.  Based on speculation and themes in the early S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't lose you

“You’re not going to lose me. Okay?”

“There are forces in play,” he answers, sitting back against the edge of his desk. “That might not give us a choice.”

He looks defeated for a moment and it makes her angry.

“They can’t make being Inhuman illegal!” she says, stepping closer to him.

“Sk-Daisy,” he corrects with frustration. “Price has the President on her side. The media.  It’s happened before.”

“We can make a difference, _you_ and _me_ ,” she shoots back. “Working together, we can show them-“

“Show who?” he says, shrugging, pointing at the news story on the television.  “Price is busy doing her damnest to make sure that will never happen. Making Inhumans sound like monsters.”

Daisy turns and looks at the screen.  At the explosion at the elementary school in Connecticut.

“Some of us _are_ monsters.”

“And so are some of us,” he reminds her.  “Like Ward.  He staged that and we both know why.”

“I’m _not_ giving up,” she answered, her fists tightening. “Not without a fight.”

“Me neither.” He stands and puts his hand on her shoulder.

“But it might need to be a different kind of fight, for now," he continues.

“You know, I can’t lose you, either.”

He gives her a small, shy smile, looks away.

“I mean it,” she says, fingers on his chin, twisting him gently back towards her gaze. 

The long silence between them is broken.

“Ready?”

They both turn to see Lincoln standing in the door.

He just gives them an incredulous look, hefts the bag on his shoulder.

Daisy nods at him.

“Take care of yourself,” he whispers to her, as she grasps his hand for a moment.

“You, too,” she answers.

Then, she lets go.

 

####

 

She left to find allies.

To build her team since SHIELD couldn’t build it for her.

They’re going to make a difference, whether the world wants them or not.

SHIELD is still hunting them, still trying to beat ATCU to the punch.

More like a catch and release kind of thing.

There’s an uneasy agreement between them, but, Coulson is only taking the ones into custody that don’t have respect for the lives of others.

They see each other, but it’s more in passing.

It’s hard.

She’s afraid of getting that close again.  That she’ll lose sight of what they’re trying to do.

She’ll go back.

She just can’t right now.

They still have to deal with Lash.

Lincoln has taught her enough about Inhumans in the last six months to fill volumes. 

It’s been invaluable to come from a place where these are her people, not that she’s one of them, but that they have something collectively.

She wants to share it all with Coulson, someday.

It’s easy to picture his face as he watches her talk, smiling quietly, his eyes tracking with all of her gestures and movements.

It’s easy to miss that face.

Stop thinking about his face.

 

####

 

He doesn’t think of her as Skye anymore.

It was long past time to let that go, and accept this…

Other loss.

May has come back, but she’s different.

He’s having to relearn her, and she’s discovered that he’s changed, too.

But it’s been good for them both, he thinks.

May doesn’t ask him about Daisy.

She did. Once.

And it felt like pain.  Like opening a wound.

Not as bad as his hand.  He’s not _that_ dramatic.

Alright. Maybe a little.

May doesn’t like that look on him.

He’ll go drive in Lola when it gets really bad.

In some ways, she made him softer.  He knows that.

This time apart has made him sharper in different ways.

He’s not sure he likes himself as much, though.

_Running._

That’s what he thinks about.

It used to be a nice house, with a fence around it.  Kids.

Those were his fantasies.

Now, it’s running.

To her.

She wouldn’t want him to give up, though.

And disappointing her would break him.

In a different kind of way.

 

####

 

The welcome home.

The party, and everyone meeting each other for the first time.

Their teams coming together.

And it all feels so different, and familiar all the same.

Mack’s missed her too much to feel uncomfortable by all the powered people around.

He somehow forgot how compact she is, watching Mack lift her off the floor into a hug.

But there’s something else in the air.

After people have stayed up too late drinking and playing cards.

Joey teaching them Malilla and no one has any money, so the bets are about who gets to handle the stock work.

Daisy is watching them, seeing them poking and prodding at each other.

They’re all soldiers, at this point.

“He’s missed you.”

She knows it’s May, she can feel her vibrations.  Always a bit more settled than the others.

Daisy looks up to see Coulson making conversation and finishes off her beer.

“What, no hug?” she asks, turning to May.

“Uh uh,” May smiles, shaking her head.

“Some things never change,” she sighs.

May pauses for a second and puts her hand down instead of drinking.

“I’m okay with this.”

Daisy stares back at her, purses her lips. “We’re good?”

“Yeah,” she says, takes a drink.

“You still up for a little morning tai-chi?”

“Definitely,” Daisy answers, with a smile.

“I get up later, though,” May says.

“Does that have anything to do with Dr. Garner?” Daisy teases.

“It might.”

 

####

 

He’s sitting behind his desk, drinking some of his scotch.

She followed him up here when she noticed him ducking out of the company.

“Back in the suits, I see,” she says.

His face is leaned against his left hand. It looks different from the one he had when she left.

He looks different.

And he can obviously tie a tie now.

He lifts the bottle towards her as an offer, and she nods, putting her fingers against the desk, feeling the grain of the wood beneath the tips.

She walks over to his record collection and flips through it to see if there’s anything new.

“I missed this,” she said, taking the Bill Withers record out of the sleeve, setting it down gently, as he comes up behind her and hands her the glass.

She takes it from him, then sets the needle down, as the music fills the office.

Closing her eyes, she tilts her head back, then takes a sip of the scotch.

He’s vibrating behind her, and all of what she missed is coming back to her.

It’s making her feel reckless.

Even this time apart, even now, as she puts down her glass and turns to face him.

And it’s a race to see who can put their hands on the other first.

His mouth is hot and soft and she’s thought about this so many times.

Made herself not think about this.

The tie has come off, and she’s got her hands under his jacket, and he decides to help by sliding it off as fast as he can and tossing it into the nearby chair.

Then his hands are underneath her t-shirt, whispering if it’s okay, as she pulls his shirt out from his waist and slides her fingers up his spine, feeling him changing all around her, like his body is singing.

She gets the t-shirt over her head and then he lifts her up onto the desk top, fingers too eager and pulling her against him desperately, as his tongue and teeth make their way down the side of her neck.

It lets her get a view of the door and the idea of them being caught creeps in until she feels his teeth around her nipple, over the fabric of her bra.

She doesn’t care.

He’s kneeling down on the floor between her legs, pulling at her belt until she’s slid off the desk mostly.

She watches as he undresses her, and he looks so determined, she can’t help but smile.

Then he pauses to give her the dirtiest grin she's ever seen on him, before pressing his mouth between her legs.

It doesn’t take her long to come, it's been so long.  He knows exactly what he’s doing and how to use his fingers and even with hers twisted in his hair, it happens quietly, and he slows up when he feels her body tense.

She helps him to his feet, and he wipes the back of his hand against his mouth, as she pulls him against her by his shirt for another kiss, slipping her tongue against his.

“I don’t have a condom,” he tells her, when she starts to stroke him through his pants.

“Got it covered,” she says, taking his belt apart. “Unless you want-“

He leans in close, next to her ear. “I want…to be inside of you.”

She shivers as the vibrations hit her, as he grips her hip and she gets his pants down far enough with his boxers, then he slides into her.

Slowly, as she adjusts to him, feeling him join with her. 

It feels like something they’ve earned.  The right to be this close to each other.

Her fingers work at the buttons of his shirt, and then he pulls the rest of it over his head, kisses her gently as his hips start to move against her.

She can tell he’s trying to make it last, but his concentration is killing her, and she wants them to see fireworks tonight.

Tracing her thumb over his lower lip, she presses it against his tongue, and then slides her hand down between their bodies.

“Okay?” she asks, sending a vibration between them.

His mouth forms the shape of a sound, but nothing comes out and he just nods, then kisses her harder, pushing her back against the desk, tightening his fingers around her hips as he thrusts deeper.

When she gets them to both come together, it feels like she’s practically drinking him in.  All the vibrations and groans he’s making against her mouth.

She feels her own name on his lips.

He collapses on top of her on the desk, and starts to laugh between breaths.

“Daisy.  Fuck.”

They both laugh together, his palm against her stomach.

He’s enjoying her vibrations, too.

 


End file.
